Medical care devices for delivery of medication to elderly, child, or disabled dependents may allow the dependents to remain in their homes longer, reduce costs of medical care, and provide a way for caretakers to ensure the delivery of the correct type and quantity of medications to their charges.
Communication with elderly or impaired persons may be more challenging than with other persons due to a lower rate of adoption of electronic communication. Some reasons for this lower rate of adoption may be impairments to vision, hearing, cognitive skills, or mobility. The physical effects of ageing, such as arthritis and failing eyesight and memory, can cause issues in the autonomous taking of medicines.